


darling you look lovely when you bloom

by queenhomeslice



Series: Gladnis One-Shots [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ignis Scientia, Established Relationship, Gladnis, M/M, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top Gladiolus Amicitia, florist Ignis, health store clerk gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Gladio enjoys his florist
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: Gladnis One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097777
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	darling you look lovely when you bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way. 
> 
> _____  
> technically a part 2 to "garden"

It’s an eagle. 

Gladio’s tattoo is an eagle, and it spans the whole of his back except for the dips in his lower back just above his perfect ass; its wings are what feather down his toned arms, all the way to his wrists; and the eagle’s head comes to rest just above his left pec and perfect, pink nipple. 

The nipple that Ignis spends an unhealthy amount of time ravishing with his tongue. 

The hunky health store clerk is even more radiant with his clothes off, and it’s more than Ignis could’ve ever imagined. Every piece of his six-foot-six frame is sculpted to perfection, from the tips of his ears down to his feet, and Ignis plans on worshipping Gladiolus as much as he’ll allow. 

He’s lost track of time, lost track of how long they’ve been like this, sweat-slicked under the amber glow of the vintage light fixtures that hang over Ignis’ bed. Gladiolus looks beautiful on his back, raw and exposed and radiating not only masculine strength but a soft warmth that Ignis never expected. Their first date had gone remarkably well—so had the fifth, the tenth, the twentieth. It’s their two-month anniversary; and after an evening of fine dining, the opera, and, of course, procuring new flower seeds at the home improvement store, they’re _finally_ alone; and Ignis finally has Gladio where he wants him. 

For being a Doritos-shaped beefcake gym bro, Gladio is eagerly pliant in bed, always ready to do what Ignis wishes. They both switch so easily, always leaning into what the other needs; it’s like Gladio understands him intuitively, and Ignis barely has to ask anything. It’s overwhelming, and unlike any boyfriend he’s ever had before. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” comes Gladio’s throaty purr as he reaches up to card his fingers through his florist’s hair. 

Ignis smiles against Gladio’s skin and shakes his head. “Nothing, darling. Just thinking about how much I love you. About how perfect you are.” Ignis pets across his abs and trails his long fingers down the dip of his pelvis and strokes along his thick, weeping cock. 

Gladio’s eyes flutter closed and he lets out a long exhale. “Baby,” he moans. 

Ignis only hums and runs his fingers along the underside of it, feeling it pulse under his ministrations. He’s not a slight man in the least, only half a foot shorter than Gladio with muscles of his own—but Gladio’s just built different, and it makes Ignis feel small, anyway; and seeing this hunk come apart under his touch is a power trip Ignis is always ready to go on. 

“Sssssshhh, love, I’ve got you,” Ignis whispers, licking up Gladio’s chest and sucking a mark into his neck. 

Gladio grins. “I know you do.” 

“Then let me have my fun.” 

“Oh, is that what you call it?” 

Ignis laughs. “Yes. What’s _your_ idea of fun, my love?” 

Gladio cracks open an eye to look at his beautiful florist. “Pounding you so hard that all you can remember is my name.” 

Ignis flushes, but grins. “Is that what you want? I was planning to ride you.” 

Gladio sucks in a breath. “Damn, I want that too. I want it _all_.” 

Ignis chuckles and leans up to kiss him long and slow. “Greedy.” 

“I am,” says Gladio as he pets down the back of Ignis’ neck. “Can’t help it. You’re so damn gorgeous.” 

Ignis swallows hard. “I believe you need a mirror, darling.” 

“Nah-ah. You don’t get to fight me on this.” Gladio gazes into those wide, green eyes, framed by thin silver glasses. “I’ll let you do what you want this time. But can I open you up _my_ way?” 

Ig is feels his cock jump against Gladio’s massive thigh. “Yes,” he says, a little desperate. 

Gladio rumbles with laughter. “Atta boy. C’mon, get on top of me, and face my cock.” 

Ignis feels a surge of lust at Gladio’s suggestion, and positions his legs on either side of Gladio’s broad chest, his head reaching between Gladio’s thighs and right above his thick cock. 

“Get me ready for you,” Gladio purrs as he pets along Ignis’ pert rear. 

Ignis shivers with the attention but takes Gladio’s cock in his hand, loving the way it throbs with need between his fingers. He kisses along the shaft, lavishing the velvet head with his tongue in long, languid strokes, taking his time, moaning as salty beads of precum fall from the slit. He cups Gladio’s full sac in his other hand and kneads it gently, smirking when Gladio’s sharp inhales and deep groans let him know just how much his touches are appreciated. 

But Gladio’s determined to have his own fun. After letting his boyfriend get into a groove of doing those incredible things with his mouth, Gladio parts Ignis’ soft cheeks and leans up so that he can lick up the length of Ignis’ crack, and he laughs against musky skin as he feels Ignis freeze the lazy blowjob. 

“ _Gladio_ ,” Ignis whines, breath hot on Gladio’s cock, making it twitch impatiently. 

Gladio says nothing, only hums with amusement from deep within his chest before sticking his tongue flat against the dark, furled hole in front of him. 

“Oooooh, bloody fuck,” Ignis whispers as he shakes with lust. 

That only spurs Gladio on further as he pushes his tongue as far into Ignis as it will go, lapping him up and getting lost in the scent and taste him until he’s overwhelmed with it. 

Ignis is _trying_ to focus back on tasting Gladio’s cock, but he’s having a difficult time as Gladio sees fit to eat him out like a five-course buffet. He closes his lips around the first few inches of Gladio’s full eight-and-a-half-inch cock, content to just lavish and suckle on the thick girth while Gladio has his way with him at the other end. A minute later, he feels Gladio’s mouth pull away, and he feels debauched and wet, moaning around the dick in his mouth. Gladio slides one of those impossibly thick fingers inside of him seconds later, and Ignis rocks back on instinct. 

“That’s it, baby,” Gladio purrs, gripping Ignis’ hip with his free hand. “Let daddy get you ready.” 

Ignis lets go of Gladio’s cock with an obscene _pop_ and whines against dark curls, drooling helplessly. “Please,” he begs. 

One finger becomes two, and then three, and lube is added somewhere along the way; and Ignis has abandoned all hope of sucking Gladio off. His own cock lies neglected and trapped between their bodies, and he knows he’s no doubt left his own trail of arousal on Gladio’s soft pecs. He’s lying flush on top of Gladio now, all attempts at being dominate and having his way with Gladio having melted on the tip of the Gladio’s tongue and at the edges of his calloused fingers. 

“Gladiolus,” Ignis sighs. He thinks on the symbolism of the flower—strength, integrity, standing tall in the face of adversity. He’s finding out that Gladio is all of that and more. It’s overwhelming; it’s _bliss_. 

“C’mon Iggy,” he coos. “Ride me like you said you wanted to.” 

Ignis is lost in a lustful haze, the details of his bedroom dancing blurry at the edges of his vision. “Next time,” he surrenders. “I do believe I’ve changed my mind. You’ve taken my resolve.” 

Gladio laughs big and loud, and Ignis smiles against his hip. In a few quick, fluid motions, Gladio has their positions reversed, and he’s staring up at tanned, dark features with a lazy smile on his face. 

“Hello love,” he whispers as Gladio dips down for a kiss. 

“I’m holding you to next time,” says Gladio as he pulls away and grabs the base of his cock, lining himself up with Ignis’ ready channel. 

“I promise,” Ignis nods, but he’s cut off as Gladio begins to push into him, filling him up to the brim. It’s a stretch that Ignis never gets tired of. 

“Gods, you feel so good,” Gladio groans as he bottoms out, groin flush against his beautiful florist. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Ignis hisses. “Gladiolus, please...” 

“Don’t worry, baby,” Gladio says, petting at the ankles on his shoulders. “Gonna make you feel real good, yeah?” 

Ignis whines and nods. Gladio’s _incredible_ in bed. He’s so lucky. How did he get so lucky? “Please,” Ignis begs again. 

The glow of the yellow lights strung along his exposed brick walls fade from Ignis’ vision as he loses himself in Gladio’s love, feeling wholly complete as he lets himself be pounded into his mattress. 


End file.
